The Friendly Geth
by Dragon53535
Summary: A guy is sucked from our world into the universe of ME, however he is not sucked into a human body, he is sucked into a Geth body. Follow our "hero" on his adventure throughout the ME universe with hi-jinks and stupidity all around! M rating just to be safe, OCxTali, FemshepxLiara. Summary due to changes.
1. Pilot

_A/N: This is my first piece of writing meant to be published to the public. Please go slightly easy on me as even though I know how to write, I don't remember all the little nuances that it requires. However that does not mean flame at me, just constructive criticism and any grammar error I may have. Though you didn't come here to listen to me ramble on, so without further ado, I present: The Friendly Geth_

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my OC(s) and the storyline I have created. All other items are property of Bioware. Except the earth, because no one owns that :P Only time I will ever post this.**

I went into my room and flopped down onto my bed exhausted after a long day of playing video games and eating junk food. I groan as I realize that tomorrow is Monday and I have to go back to school early in the morning. I lie back on the bed and close my eyes thinking that the week cycle is restarting for the umpteenth time. Boy was I wrong.

I awaken to the sounds of shots being fired. I jump up and look around and see of all things, Geth are around me, and they aren't attacking me. After the initial shock of finding out that I'm next to about half a dozen Geth wears off, I look to see what they are shooting at. I see three people sitting behind cover, taking out Geth one by one. As I look around even further I realize that I am on Eden Prime, and I'm now a Geth.. If it wasn't so deadly at the moment I'm sure my brains would be leaking out of my ears by now or at least, if I had any.

As I realize that the three people that were killing the Geth is Commander Shepard and Co. I wonder what to do. With a jolt I realize that it includes me now that I'm Geth. As I try to figure out how to make the Commander see me not as a threat, a Geth next to me shoves a sniper rifle into my hands and tells me to try and take out the humans. I envision myself grinning because I realize that my decision was made for me.

I lie down with the sniper rifle to where it aims to where the Commander is, while giving me sight of my "comrades". I pause for a second, kinda clueless on using a sniper rifle and reloading. For a second I pray to god that they just overheat like in the game. I take aim on a nearby Geth and fire.

_Thank you for reading the first part of hopefully a successful story. Please review and stuff, and I'll get to naming my OC in the meantime :D. Also, I realize that this is short, it's meant to be a test the waters kind of deal. As a final note, I'm looking for a Beta so that if anything I personally missed is wrong, it doesn't appear in the final draft._


	2. Magic

_A/N: A big thanks to Scorpio-666 and tmd126 for reviewing and saying that they liked the idea. Kinda made me fill warm with rainbows inside :D_

A shot echos out from the Geth as one of their heads explodes. The Commander sees through her scope that one of the geth had started firing upon its allies. She smirks and says "Well then, I guess this will be easier than I thought.".

"Uhh Commander, why is that Geth attacking it's allies?" Kaiden asks. The Commander shrugs, "How the hell should I know? Let's just take advantage of that and kill the rest of them. Don't shoot that Geth, it may be of use to us." They turn their minds off of the rogue Geth and continue attacking the ones right in front of them.

After making short work of the Geth, they continue through Eden Prime until they reach the Spaceport shooting geth all the way. To their surprise the ground is riddled with bodies of Geth. They hear a shot as the rogue Geth shoots the last remaining one. The Geth then stands and rests his sniper on his shoulder. Turning to Shepard he says "I was wondering when you would show up Commander." in what seems to be a semi-amused tone, hard to tell with Geth. His optic glances down at the body of Nihlus, which was there when he came to, "You should probably see to your friend." He strides over to the boxes and waits for Powell to show himself.

As the Commander looks over the body, Powell decides to look out from his hiding place, and sees a Geth standing there. He is so shocked that he stumbles back a little bit, knocking a couple things over. The Geth makes a chuckle like sound, "You know Powell, for staying hidden, you aren't doing a great job." "W-w-what do you want?" Powell asks frightened. "I'm not here to kill you if it's any consolation, frankly speaking I don't like to kill humans." the Geth replies. As Powell stands the Commander walks the few steps over and looks at him, "How come you are alive?" The Geth replies first "He sometimes takes a break behind the boxes where no one looks. He also is in a little smuggling ring." Powell looks at the Geth with a face of confusion "How the hell did you know that?" The Geth makes another chuckle like sound "Magic."

_I know my chapters are kinda short as is, I didn't realize that so many words fills up so little room lol. Again, need a Beta :D Also, I will NEVER require reviews as a source for content, I will update this without reviews if necessary._


	3. Score kept

_A/N: Well it seem I'm on a sort of roll right now, hopefully I keep up the speed. This chapter is almost longer than the other 2 combined, content wise, not including the AN and ending farewell. Right now I'm using my precious gaming time to write this story, and frankly it is a lot of fun! Already I've got over 200 views and 5 reviews! Crazy guys! Also, I wrote the majority of the last chapter before I went to school this morning lol. __**Rongladiator: **__I have never played the SWTOR games, I want to, but I just have too many games right now to really get into it. __**Xaiael: **__I'm glad you like the story, as well as the fact that I am not going to force reviews, although they are nice, just for a story to be published. __**Scorpio-666:**__ We meet again scorpio. Yeah I kinda wanted to use the phrase magic just because it's kinda funny and I don't want to write a super serious fic, just a fic where there is humor and a purpose maybe, idk yet actually. Anyways ON TO THE FIC!_

During my banter with Powell, Ashley's and Kaiden's guns were trained on me just in case. I turn around to face them and I immediately see them tense up. The Commander walks to me and asks why I helped them. "Because I wanted to." I answer. "Fine." She growls, "Where is the beacon?" I motion towards the Spaceport "It is in the Spaceport, we need to take the train there. Saren will be having the Geth plant charges so we better hurry." She looks at me for a second perplexed, "How do you know that?" I chuckle, "Let's get out alive, or at least functioning in my case, and I'll tell you."

As we run through the Spaceport trying to get to the beacon, we are accosted by more Geth. We immediately take cover and start taking pot shots until all of them are dead. I decided midway through to keep score on the number of headshots between me and Shepard, current score: 5-3 her. I really need to up my game if I'm gonna win this little competition. After going across the train we see a bomb, as I knew we would. I walk up to it and punch in some random numbers that come to mind and it disarms itself. Seems I have the memory of the Geth body I am in, cool.

After defusing all the bombs, with some playful back and forth banter, the score ends at 11-11. A tie, well that kinda sucks. Anyways, I presume we are at the part where Kaiden stupidly gets too close to the beacon. Just like in the game, Shepard throws him back and gets captured in it's field herself. As I watch her just sit there for a couple seconds I realize, it's going to explode. Of course it is, everything except me has been according to the game thus far, why should it stop now?

True to my word the beacon exploded, throwing Shepard back and flinging shrapnel everywhere. As transport lands, a few eyes inside are turned to look at me, and probably wonder why I'm still alive. I pick up the Commander and carry her into the transport. I lay her on the floor and sit next to her, making sure she is steady. As we take off a gun is put in my face by one of the crew members, "Why the hell are you helping us?" I laugh at that, "Why? Why!? I'm helping because I know what is coming and I wish to help fight it." The gun is shoved farther into my sight, "How do we know you aren't some Geth spy?" I tilt my head a bit, "I guess you don't, but that doesn't mean I am one." The man pulls his gun away with a grunt, "Fine, but be warned, I'm watching you." I nod, "Acknowledged."

When we get to the Normandy, a couple medics push past everyone to grab the Commander. I follow them to the clinic and wait for Shepard to wake up. When she does, Chakwas goes through the stuff she does in game, and then the Commander turns to me. "Feeling better?" I ask her. "I'm disoriented but fine, thank you." She states, "Weren't you going to tell me why you knew what you did down there?" I chuckle at that, "I did, but maybe when things have calmed down so you can hear the full story." She nods, "Fine."

I leave the room as Anderson enters and talks to Shepard. I walk around the ship and notice all the glares I keep getting. I decide to go up to the cockpit and wait there for the Commander to show up. Although while I'm there, might as well talk to Joker.

_Thank you for reading this chapter, as before, follow and review or whatever. I kinda didn't realize that the pairing I have for my OC is a kind of "opposites attract" thing, kinda funny if you think of it, a Geth with a Quarian. Let's see how it works out in the end when I finally give my Geth a name._


	4. Shrieking at Geth

_A/N: Hey i know this is short again, like first chapter short, but I've lost a bit of my current muse, and since I've just been playing games and pushing off this chapter's writing i thought that since it has been nearly a week since I updated, I should update now. The scene with Joker was one of my stopping points because I personally never really gave Joker and piece of mind or interacted with him that much except at the beginning, nothing more. So yeah, I'm still gonna write this, it might take some time, but it will get done in the end. __**Hiddenfunstuff**__: I promise not to let this fic die until I do, or I reach a point where I've trapped myself into a hole that I can't get out of. __**Vinyl Scratch3**__: Yeah chapters could be longer, when I started, I didn't realize that the room on a page is a lot different when you are reading instead of writing it. __**Sladris**__: I plan to keep it up :D __**Scorpio-666**__: Nothing is wrong with that, though I slightly confused as to what you mean by "talk like this". __**Rongladiator**__: I kinda like your impersonation of my OC, who still doesn't have a name Q_Q and Joker, but in all seriousness, I believe that as you will see, that line doesn't come near._

_As a final note here, to my two friends who I stupidly showed this fic to, don't skype me with comments, I would rather have it in form of a review so that all may see if they so please. Also, to all, my authors note might be longer than the entire chapter itself lol. Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 4!_

The first thing I get out of Joker when I approach is a girlish shriek, and I mean girlish! I'm lifted off my feet for a split second when Joker jerks the wheel. When he regains control I am slammed back right into the floor. I chuckle lightly while on the floor before standing up, "You must be Joker." He puts the ship on autopilot and turns to me, "You know me?" I nod at him, or at least whatever nodding for a Geth is, "How could I not? The fastest pilot in the alliance fleet. Who also seems to not be able to control his flying."

I hear a giggle behind me, "I was wondering why the ship jerked. How exactly did Joker react to you?" I hear Shepard say. "Joker shrieked like a girl at the sight of me." I say lightly. Joker looks at me indignant, "I did not! I merely screamed like a man!"

"Yeah some man. Sounded more like a beached whale." I remark as I put my hand on his shoulder. "By the way Joker, I'm not here to harm you or anyone on this ship, quite the opposite really."

He looks at Shepard, "Is this true?" She shrugs at him, "Hell if I know what his intentions are right now. He seems friendly enough though, plus he shot quite a few Geth himself." Shepard turns away and starts walking, "Oh and Joker, bring us into dock."

Here we are, the Citadel, a wondrous place where I probably will be looked at with a mixture of awe and fear. Turns out since I'm the so far only friendly Geth, I'm being reported to the Council as well. Hopefully they will deem it safe for me to stay on the Normandy.

_As I said, short, I have another paragraph typed up right now, but no real muse on how to start the next, don't worry it should come to me at some point my friends._


	5. A problem

_Okay so i'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but i had a little bit of writers block, so my friend helped me out a bit and wrote me a little bit. Now the story is going to be updated on a more regular basis since I have something to edit on the go as well as a small plot to go by. So without further ado, I present the newest chapter of __The Friendly Geth. _

Now looking at the Citadel from up close, this thing is HUGE! The game does not do it justice, and it only explores the tiny area around the Presidium, not over on the tips of the Wards, which are like 5 miles away from the Presidium. Like I said, huge.

_Cue friend's writing. Max1008 takes it from here :D_

So riding in a spaceship's pretty fun at first, looking at all the things, but everyone always keeping half an eye on me is getting old. Especially when i try to go to the engine room or nav console i get blocked by two guys who look like they came out of an assembly line. "I'm sorry, it's under repair." they said, despite the others easily coming to and fro from it. I suppose Shepard told them to be polite to me or something to that effect. That all changes when we get to the citadel.

The landing was fun. Felt like a roller coaster for a little bit, until it all stopped, me getting out of a nearby chair, putting down the small data-pad I had been fiddling with, only to be surrounded by four guys with shotguns, and slightly itchy trigger fingers. Before i can voice my concern, Shepard comes over, "Why are you-" "Orders from the council. They want to see you. They don't look happy." she sighs, calling over two of her crew-mates. "Listen to me. All six of you. We have an unknown situation here, but he's not hive-minded. If you shoot him for any reason, you answer to me directly, understand?" With a chorus of "Yes Commander" she looks at me. "And don't do anything that'll get yourself shot, understand?" "Understood." I say, sitting back in the chair, sighing out of boredom. "Don't suppose you have a deck of cards..."

_Okay so a "when I got home" Authors note: So i originally uploaded this from my phone, NEVER EVER doing that again, pissed me off to no end, so from now on i'll upload from my computer like I used to._


	6. A Furious Woman

_Okay guys, Kinda a quicker update than last one hehe. To .7: I actually haven't planned out the future, this story is a on the spot inspiration story, But i do have 1 plan for later that is quite humorous, and apparently my first try posting killed your name so i had to retype it. To Coduss: I'm sorry about the short chapters, writing isn't really my passion, but i do it because i started on this story and i'll be damned if i come up short. To Yorkmanic89: My friend wrote that part lol, frankly i didn't really proofread it much, i kinda wanted to get it out for you guys. As for how it feels, i imagine it would be something like being in a human body, but more cold._

_Now for the actual Authors Note! I write short chapters because right now i'm in the middle of moving and such so i can't really access my cloud stored story on my computer, but on my smartphone, and it's a pain to type on. Internet is coming back tomorrowish, so i should be able to type more for you guys, until then, here's the next chapter of __The Friendly Geth_

So apparently asking for something like a deck of cards was more organic of me than they thought I was since they all looked surprised. One of the ones without a shotgun fumbled around in his pockets but didn't get anything out.

We stayed there in silence and I decided to figure out what I could do in my new body. I started by trying to think of a sort of user interface, sadly nothing happened. I tried again, this time envisioning a menu, surprisingly it worked! Most of the options were grayed out and illegible except one. The option read "New User", Considering that I'm now a walking computer, and what I knew about computers, I decided to wait until I was alone and had time to try it just in case it wanted to "restart" me.

Eventually Shepard came back, and she looked furious. She had Kaidan and Ashley with her, both of which looked at me strangely. The Commander almost yelled at the goons with shotguns "Leave. "

She looked at me and said in what you could call her commander voice "Come, the Council wishes to see you." I chuckle as I stand, "Let me guess, they didn't believe you about Saren, and now want to figure out my allegiance?" Shepard looked at my surprised, "Yes actually, how did you know?" I shrugged, "Lucky guess for the most part." She looked at me weirdly and then started walking, with me in tow.

_Yep, another short chapter over and done with. This entire chapter was written on my smartphone so there is probably a few bugs in it, i'll be writing more of this story soon, and probably updating sooner than the break between chapter 4 and 5._


End file.
